This invention relates to training or kennel muzzles which are used to limit the actions of animals, typically dogs, during boarding and training.
The boarding and training of animals, particularly dogs prepared for racing careers, is a time-consuming, expensive process. The training subjects are energetic animals in training to be aggressive and highly reactive to certain stimuli. Most of the time, the animal is confined together with other dogs in a fenced enclosure or run. Considerable time frequently passes without the animals being closely observed.
In order to decrease the likelihood that an animal will cause injury either to itself or to another animal in the enclosure, the use of a training or kennel muzzle is strongly recommended and widely practiced. The kennel muzzle prevents animals from attacking each other, or chewing bedding or housing or enclosure material.
A training muzzle differs from the familiar racing muzzle which is especially designed to facilitate photo finishes to races and lacks any significant restraint or movement limiting capabilities. Typically, the racing muzzle is characterized by a white-banded basket having a single strap that slides over the head of the animal. The strap sits behind and under the ears of the animal. Normally, it is emplaced just prior to a race and then removed upon completion. Thus, the racing muzzle is not intended for long term use and is therefore of simplified design. As a result of the design of the racing muzzle, it is not uncommon for the dog to be able to remove this type of muzzle by its own actions in a short period of time. In contrast, the kennel muzzle is affixed to an animal for relatively long periods. For example, racing dogs are provided with a muzzle when ever they are in an enclosure. As a result, the kennel muzzle must be differently designed so as to reduce the ability of the animal to remove it.
The kennel muzzle includes two main features which are the headstall and a muzzle basket affixed thereto. The headstall fits about the animal's head and neck.
It is common practice to utilize a unitary construction for kennel muzzles wherein the headstall is permanently attached to the basket. The entire assemblage is then removed and replaced several times during the day. The muzzle basket is typically formed of a series of spaced wire or plastic ribs. Consequently, the basket is quite capable of becoming hooked to fencing or to any exposed projections. The potential to cause harm to the animal is present should the basket become ensnared and the animal held at this point. Normally, the headstall is made of leather or plastic coated nylon straps with a single riveted connection on each side to which the basket is affixed. The basket is not rigidly affixed to the headstall thereby permitting some limited movement in relation to the headstall. This movement has been found to promote another problem, the ability of the animal to move its mouth in relation to the basket enables the animal's mouth to frequently reach the attachment point. As a result, it is not uncommon for an animal to chew through the strap and effect a partial or full release of its kennel muzzle. This defeats the entire purpose of the device and increases the potential for the animal to either harm itself or other animals.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a kennel muzzle. A headstall allowing quick release of the removable muzzle basket should the basket become ensnared. In addition, the present invention provides multiple attachment points to the basket thereby reducing relative movement between basket and headstall. Furthermore, the headstall is provided with an adjustable position throat strap to discourage movement of the animal in relation to the muzzle basket so that the ability of the animal to damage the headstall and perhaps release itself from the basket is greatly reduced.